With development of Internet technologies and terminal device technologies, more companies sell their products or services through a network. In an e-commerce website or an e-commerce application (APP), an operator displays an online product on a product shelf for a user to browse and purchase.
An online product is a virtual product corresponding to an actual product or service, and an attribute of the online product includes a name, brief introduction, a logo, charging information, etc. A product shelf is a virtual interface for displaying an online product, and describes how online products are displayed to a user. The product shelf generally includes several display slots, and each display slot displays one online product. Different arrangements of the display slots form different product shelves such as a nine-rectangular-grid product shelf in which display slots are arranged in three rows and three columns and an eight-rectangular-grid product shelf in which display slots are arranged in two rows and four columns.
In the existing technology, in an e-commerce website or an e-commerce application, a fixed product shelf is used for all users, and online products are successively displayed on the product shelf from top to bottom and from left to right based on priorities of the online products. For example, in a 3×3 nine-rectangular-grid product shelf, arrangement of the online products on the product shelf is shown in FIG. 1. In an application scenario in which a user searches for online products, priorities of the online products are determined based on a matching degree of a user requirement. As such, an online product best matching the user requirement is displayed in an upper left corner of the product shelf, and this location usually does not attract attention of the user well. The online product best matching the user's need may be easily ignored, which affects the quality of the user's search results, and reduces the user's efficiency of obtaining online products that are needed.